Emily Johanna (EJ) Castle
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Short story about EJ Castle and her third Christmas with her parents. What will Kate give to her husband for Christmas? R&R, please :) Christmas-fluff!
1. Emily Johanna Castle

**Emily Johanna (EJ) Castle**

Genre: Family, Romance, Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything than Emily Johanna and the idea for this FanFiction.**

Beta-Reader: my friend Nina :)

* * *

_Four days before Christmas..._

**"Mommy!", the little girl called out as she stepped out of the elevator with her father.** The brown haired Detective and a few other Detectives turned her heads towards the noise. Seconds later the three year old crashed into her legs.

"Whoa little girl", she said laughing and picked her up. "How is mommy's little angel?"

"I'm fine, mommy. We want to pick you up. We want to go and pick out a Christmas tree!", she explained.

Kate kissed her on the cheek lightly. "Okay, fine. I'll grab my jacket and we can go, pick out a tree."

"Yay!" The little girl jumped out of her mother's arms and ran towards her uncles.

They greeted her and Javier pulled her into his lap. "How is New York's Best Detective?"

"Mommy is fine."

That made them all laugh.

"And how is the daughter of that famous Detective?"

"I'm fine uncle Javi", she said giggling. The girl leaned into her uncle and yawned. "Whatchya doing uncle Javi and Kevin?"

"We are searching something for your mom. You wanna help us Detective Castle?"

"Yeeees!", she said laughing and smiled at the two Detectives.

"Good."

"And I don't get a kiss, Detective?", Castle protested.

She smiled at him, then she cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him deeply. "You got your kiss, Castle. Are you happy now?"

"No", he said and kissed her again, "now I'm happy. You ready to go, 'cause I think Javi and Kevin may kidnap our kid otherwise."

"They won't. I'll talk to Gates and then we can go. That fine with you?"

"Sure, it is. Hurry up."

She left him standing near her desk.

* * *

**She knocked on her Captain's door and stepped in.**

"Kate, hi. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?", Victoria asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I wanted to ask, whether or not I could leave work for today. EJ wants to go Christmas tree shopping."

"Of course you can go, Kate. I'll call you if I'll need you. Enjoy your time with that adorable sweet, little girl of yours."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I asked myself, if you want to take the holidays off? I didn't get any holiday requests."

"Yes, that's because I didn't gave you one. I can work, it's not a problem."

"Kate, I want you to take the holidays off. Spend some time with your family. Go to the Hamptons or whatever. That girl adores you. She needs her mom. The grow up fast, you know?"

"Yes, I do know. I can't believe she's already three years old."

"Good, keep that thought and give me your holiday request tomorrow. And don't even think about not giving me the damn request. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Fine. Now go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir." With that she left her Captain's office and joined Castle, who was talking to Javi and Kevin, holding their daughter in his arms.

When the little girl saw her mother, she forced her dad to let her down. She rsn towards her mother and hopped into her arms, as the young Detective bend down.

"There is my little angel."

The girl leaned into her mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Can you grab your coat, so we can go, mommy?"

"Sure, I can do that. But you might need to hop off my arms, so I can go over to my desk and grab it."

The girl jumped to the ground and smiled at her mother.

Kate smiled back at the little, and already so clever, girl. Sometimes she wondered, if this kid was really their's. She was just too smart sometimes.

She walked to her desk and grabbed her coat. When she turned around, Castle was standing just inches away from her.

He grabbed her and kissed her. "Mistletoe", he mumbled and kissed her again.

She shook her head lightly. "EJ, let's go", she called out for their little daughter.

"I'm coming, mommy!" EJ looked at her uncles. "Bye uncle Javi, bye uncle Kevin!"

Javier tickled her one last time for today until she laughed and then let the girl go.

"Bye EJ", Espan said in union.

The girl ran over to her parents and crashed into her mother's legs. Kate had to grab hold on Castle.

"But Ms. Castle, in the middle of the Precinct?", he said laughing.

"I'm so sorry Castle, but our daughter just crashed into my legs and I had to stop myself from falling to the ground", she replied and picked her little girl up. "You think we can go and pick out a Christmas tree?"

"Yeeeees!"

"Great. You heard her Castle. Let's go."

* * *

**Outside of the Precinct there was about one foot of snow and while they'd been into the Precinct, it had started to snow again.** Little white snowflakes were falling from the grey sky.

EJ opened her mouth and tried to catch some snowflakes with her tongue. Her parents smiled proudly at her.

"She's a great kid."

"Yes, she is. Sometimes I can't believe I'm her mother, Castle."

"But you are, and you are a great mother." He tugged her up against himself and kissed her softly with the snow falling from the sky and melting on their warm faces, as a snowball hit his back.

They broke apart and their daughter stood there giggling 'till no end.

"Oh, youuuu!", Caste called out laughing, got to his daughter and started to tickle her, until they both had tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

Kate smiled at her husband interacting with their daughter. "I thought we wanted to go and pick out a tree?", she asked.

EJ nodded her head. "Mommy's right. Stop tickling me and let's go."

"As you wish, Princess." He took his little daughter's hand and put his other arm around his wife's wrist.

"Mommy? Can we go to the Park? I wanna play with all the snow." The three year old looked at her with puppy eyes.

Kate shook her head laughing. "Later, okay? First, we pick out a Christmas tree, later, we go to the Park. Deal?"

"Deal, mommy! We go to the park later! Yaaay!"

"See, she always gets you with these gorgeous eyes of hers."

"Mmhh, she's got your eyes, Castle."

"And your wavy, brown curls and the nose and god, your beautiful smile." He kissed her. "We should make another perfect baby, Ms. Castle", he whispered into her ear.

_If you'd know_, she though to herself. "Yes, we should do that", she whispered back.

* * *

**After they picked out a tree, they hailed a cab that drove them to Central Park.** Castle paid the driver while Kate and EJ waited for him. Together they walked through the icy, white snow. The lamps lit up the Park enough for Kate and Rick to let their little girl run a little ahead of them. They stopped walking and Kate leaned into her husband, as they watched their daughter playing 'catch the snowflake with your tongue' again.

"I love you so much, Kate", he whispered against her lips, as he kissed her deeply and with such a passion, that it nearly knocked her off her feet.

"I love you, too, Castle. So so much", she whispered and kissed him back deeply.

"Mommy! Mommy, I caught a snowflake!", EJ called out and ran to her parents, to show it to them.

* * *

_Four days later. Christmas Eve._

**"When can I open my gifts, mommy?", the little girl asked. **Shelooked towards all the large and small packages that lay under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

"Soon. Eat up your food and you can open one, okay? We will open the rest when Grandpa is here."

"Okay." The little girl ate up her food fast and then ran over to the tree to grab one large package.

Kate smiled knowingly at her husband and then watched her daughter ripping the gift out of the paper.

The eyes of the little girl grew wide, as she saw what was inside.

Three beautiful little dresses, she saw while going shopping with her mother. She thought her mother hadn't seen how much she liked them, because they were expensive. _Very expensive._

"Thank you mommy", she said and smiled brightly. "Can I try one on? For grandpa?"

"Sure, they are yours. You can wear them whenever you want to."

The three year old smiled, took the red dress and walked up the stairs. Alexis stood up from the table, excused herself and went after her little sister.

Kate looked eagerly to one small gift. Castle would freak out. In a very positive way. _Best Christmas ever._ She couldn't wait for her father to arrive, so that she could just pass the gift to her husband.

* * *

**Rescued by the bell, she stood up and walked towards the door.** She greeted her father with a hug and smiled at him. She had just closed the door as she could hear her little daughter running down the stairs and calling out for her grandpa.

"Grandpa!"

Jim picked his granddaughter up and spun her around.

The little girl giggled and clung onto her grandpa's chest.

"It's great to see you EJ. I missed you."

"You just saw me last week", she said giggling.

"I know, but I missed you anyway. How have you been?"

"Great. I picked out the Christmas tree with mommy and daddy and after that we went to Central Park and had a snowball fight. Daddy lost the game."

"They ganged up against me! That was so not fair", castle tried to justified himself.

"Man up Castle, we were having a snowball fight", Kate said laughing and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Ya, you can say that easily, Ms. Castle, you won!"

"Can we open the gifts now?", EJ asked and looked at her grandpa with puppy eyes.

"Katie, did you show her that puppy eyes thing?"

"No, I didn't, dad. She also uses them against me. She knows it melts my heart and that I just have to say yes."

EJ giggled as her mother tickled her lightly and took her from Jim. She let her down to the ground and whispered something into her ear. The little girl nodded with her head and run to the Christmas tree.

"Let's go and sit down. You all should better sit down now", Kate said.

* * *

**When they all were seated, EJ brought her mother a small package.** Kate smiled at her daughter and told her to sit down. Kate smiled at the gift in her hands happily.

Castle looked nervously at his wife. "Kate?"

"Ya, right. Here, open it", she said and gave the gift to him.

She waited patiently while he opened it. He held a little shoe in his hand and had a puzzled look on is face.

"Read the letter, Castle", she said.

Castle did as asked and took the letter. He opened it and stared at the ultrasound picture. He looked at Kate and back to the picture. "You are pregnant! Oh my god, you are pregnant!" He got up and pulled her into a tight hug, before her kissed her deeply, until she softly moaned. "We're going to be parents again!" He danced around the living room with his wife.

"Yes, we are going to be parents again, Castle. I'm pregnant. But, take a closer look at the picture."

Before he could even take the picture, it was already in Alexis fingers and the 20 year old stared at it kinda shocked. Martha and Jim had similar expressions on their faces, but then smiled at each other brightly.

"Oh my god! You're going to have twins!", Alexis called out.

Castle scanned his partners face for any reaction. She had a bright smile on her lips. "Twins?", he asked.

"Twins", she confirmed. A second later his lips were crashing down on hers.

"Thank you Kate. Thank you so so much. This is the best Christmas ever", he said with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, Katherine Houghton Castle."

"I love you, too, Richard Edgar Castle."

"Thank you."

"Always", she replied.

_**The End…?**_

* * *

I hope you liked the story. It's the first english FF I've written in a long time. I'm sorry if there are still some grammatically mistakes in the text. If you find one, tell me please?

_Greetings,_

_OneWriterDetective :)_

_**PS: Reviews are awesome!**_


	2. Eight month later

_Hey...I was asked for another chapter...I couldn't help myself. I just had to write it all down :)_

_And even more...this is no longer an OS...this is beginning to be a cute story with maybe more than 5 chapters..._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirl_

PS: This is not corrected by any beta-reader. Any mistakes are mine :D

* * *

_A random night eight month later…_

**Kate woke up with a groan.** Her babies were kicking her again. They had a special talent to bother her at night. But this time wasn't like all the other times. She could feel something wet between her legs. "No…", she moaned and tried to wake her husband. "Castle, come on. Castle!"

"Kate", he said and turned to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, ouch!", she called out and bit her lip.

Suddenly, Castle was fully awake. "Kate? Everything alright?"

"No Castle! I…I think my waters just broke down…" He jumped out of the bed. "We have to get you into hospital! ASAP! You need help? Shall I carry you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just keep calm and wake up your mother and EJ, Castle."

He nodded his head and turned to wake up his mother and their, soon, oldest daughter.

* * *

**A few minutes later he came back.** With Martha and EJ.

"Mommy?" The girl looked scared.

Kate tried to smile at her little girl. A small wave of pain rolled over her and made her scream silently.

"Your mommy is having your little brothers or sisters. You don't have to be scared, Princess."

"But mommy is in pain, daddy."

"Yes, but it's good pain, okay? Would you go downstairs with your grandma? Mother, please, could you take the bag with you?"

"Of course. Come on little girl, we gotta get your mother into hospital. I'll get the car. Richard, you take care of Kate."

"Okay, go. Go!" Martha took her granddaughter with her and Kate's hospital bag and left her son alone with his wife.

* * *

**Her granddaughter started to cry quietly.** Martha picked the girl up and hugged her close. "Hey, everything is okay sweetheart. Your mother is just having her babies. She's going to be alright. She did it with you, too, and now she's going to have to do it again. You heard me, sweetheart?"

She nodded with her head. "Okay", she said and whipped away her small, salty tears. "Mommy is going to be alright", she said slowly to herself.

"Your mommy is going to be so proud of you, sweetheart. And you're going to be a big sister. And you are going to be so proud of your mom."

"I know. She loves me and I love her."

"Yes, that's it, sweetheart", Martha said and put the girl down.

* * *

**"Oh god", Kate moaned as another wave of pain rolled over her.**

"I'll carry you downstairs. How strong is the pain? I can call an ambulance, if needed."

"No, it's…ouch! Ouch!"

He brushed her hair lightly. "We'll get you to hospital soon, honey", he whispered and lifted her up. He carried her downtown to the elevator.

She asked him to put her down. "I am still able to walk on my own feet."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital.** Castle had called the hospital, while his mother drove the car, to tell their doctor, that Kate was in labor.

When they arrived, Dr. Cuttler was already waiting for them with a wheel chair and a nurse.

"Kate, good to see you", she said and helped the heavily pregnant into the wheel chair.

"Ya, good to see you, too, Dr. Cuttler."

"So, you are ready to deliver your kids?"

"Ya, you could say it like this, too."

The mid-fifty's laughed. "Okay. Are you in much pain? I could get you some painkillers."

"No!"

"Kate, are you sure?", Castle asked. She looked at him. "Hell yes! I am sure. I am not going to take any painkillers until this gets really, really worse. I've done it once without them and I can do it again."

"Okay", he said. He knew, she wouldn't change her mind anytime soon.


	3. I feel so heavy, Castle

_3rd chapter._

_Enjoy reading!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirl_

No beta-reader. Mistakes are all mine :)

* * *

_Half an hour Later…_

**Kate sat up in her hospital bed.** "Castle, I need to walk a little bit. I can't just sit here and wait", she said and swung her legs out of her bed.

"Okay. Let's walk a little bit, Ms. Castle." He held out his hand and she took it.

She leaned into him. "I don't want to waste another second, Rick", she whispered.

"I know, but we can't push them, can we?"

She smiled at him.

"Okay, yes, you can. Later. May we ask Dr. Cuttler if they have something to make the contractions come faster?"

"Okay."

"Then, let's go and ask." Slowly they walked to the nurses' office.

* * *

**"Nurse Thompson?", Castle asked.**

"Yes? What can I do for you?", the nurse asked.

Castle explained what they wanted and the nurse nodded slowly.

"Okay, I think I can do something for you, but I need to talk to Dr. Cuttler first."

"Okay, we'll wait. Thank you. We will just go and walk a bit."

"Okay, I'll come and find you. Take care of her, will you?", the nurse said smiling.

"Of course. How could I not?"

* * *

**They stood in front of the big, floor-length windows and leaned into each other, as they stared at the many lights in New York City. **It was already about 3am and the sun would start to rise soon. His hands were on her belly and caressed her lightly hurting abdomen. "You okay?", he asked.

"Yes." She grabbed his hands and placed them on the spot, where her babies had just kicked her. "This is just the most wonderful thing, you can ever feel", she said and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

He kissed her softly on her hair and pulled her a little closer. Kate freed herself out of his arms and turned around to lean into him again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart when she had a lightly contraction.

"We may go back? It starts to hurt me a little…I feel so heavy and big, Castle."

"You are beautiful as always Kate. Do you know how much I enjoy it when you're pregnant? This perfect little baby belly of yours, the look in your eyes, when our kids are kicking you, the way you speak with them, when you think you're alone. You are so adorable, when you're pregnant, Katherine Houghton Castle." He brushed her hair behind her ear and slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Have you already called my dad?"

"Of course I did, Honey. I also send texts to Kevin, Javier, Lanie and Victoria."

She smiled at him.M"Thank you."

"Always."

Nurse Thompson disturbed them. "Mr. and Ms. Castle? Dr. Cuttler gave me something for you."

Kate smiled at her partner. "We're going to have our kids", she said with a bright smile.

"Yes, Ms. Castle, we're going to have our kids soon." They followed the nurse into Kate's room and nurse Thompson gave her the injection.

"You should feel some change soon. Call me, in case you need anything."

"We will", Castle said smiling.

"Okay." The nurse smiled at them and left them alone

Kate breathed in and out deeply and lay back in her pillows. She closed her eyes and laid her hands on her enormous belly. "I feel like a whale, or Mount Everest."

"You don't look like a whale or Mount Everest, Kate."

"Yes I do", she replied and rolled her eyes without opening her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Ms. Castle. I think I just told you minutes ago, that you were beautiful."

She moaned and he shut up. "Can you give me my mobile phone please, Castle? I want to call my dad."

He stood up and went to search for her mobile phone. He found it in his mother's bag. He handed it to Kate.

"Thank you", she said and speed dialed her father.


	4. Here comes Jim

_So...Chapter 4 :)_

_I hope you like it!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlCastle_

Any mistakes are mine. No beta-reader.

* * *

**Jim arrived half an hour later.** The nurse showed him the way to his daughter's room. "Katie", he smiled when he saw her.

She smiled back at him. "Hi dad."

"How is my little girl?"

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you in much pain?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wish I would be in more pain. I don't want to waste another second, dad."

"I know, but you will have to", he said and smiled.

"I know…Will you stay?"

"Seriously Katie? Of course I will stay. I can't wait to become a grandpa again. Where are Martha and EJ?"

"In another room. Sleeping. You can go there, too."

"No, I'm fine. I will just get me some coffee. You want some coffee, too, Rick?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Stay with my girl", Jim said and left the room.

Kate smiled at Castle. "You look tired, Rick. You should take a nap."

"And miss you having our kids? No way."

"We will wake you up. You won't miss anything."

"No, I will stay with you. The whole day if necessary."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Okay", she whispered and kissed him. "Would you call the nurse? I don't feel any change."

"Of course." He left her alone and went to find nurse Thompson.

* * *

**Kate caressed her belly with her hands, but slowly began to massage the lightly pain away with her fingertips.** "You two need to hurry up. Mommy doesn't want to wait anymore. Mommy wants to hold you in her arms." She made a short pause. "I want to see your small little eyes, your little fingers and toes. I want to cuddle you and to hug you to my chest, my sweet little babies", she whispered more to herself. When she heard steps in front of the door, she stopped and looked to the door.

There stood Richard, nurse Thompson and Dr. Cuttler. They stepped in and smiled at her.

"You don't feel any change, Kate?"

"No."

"Okay. We will just check, how far you are, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

**"Six centimeters, that's pretty good so far. Another two or three hours and you will be ready to push", Dr. Cuttler said after a few minutes.**

"Great. Can we fasten it?"

"You really want to push them out, don't you?"

Kate smiled. "Yes."

"Well, you can walk around and we can give you a second injection, but after that you'll have to wait. Is that fine with you?"

"I don't have another choice, do I?"

"Okay. Nurse Thompson? Could you please give Ms. Castle a second injection?"

"Of course. I will be right back, Ms. Castle."

Dr. Cuttler looked around. "Where is your daughter? I thought I had seen her."

"Yeah, she's in the next room with her grandma."

"Oh, that's good. That must be all pretty scary for her."

Kate nodded.

"She cried at home, because I was in pain."

"You heard her?", Castle asked.

"Of course I did. She's my kid."

"Sorry…I thought you didn't. Martha calmed her."

"I know. And now the poor girl has to wait another few hours until her little brothers or sisters are born."

"She'll come around. She won't think it's scary anymore in a few hours and at the moment she's sleeping."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Kate. She is a smart kid. She'll figure it out. You call me, when you are in pain, okay?"

"We will."

"Great. See you then." The doctor left them alone.

Castle grabbed her hand.


	5. Captain 'Iron' Gates

_So, another chapter. Thank you all for your kind Reviews! It's great, that you like the story :)_

_The chapter is called "Captain 'Iron' Gates", but is she really as iron as she seems to be? Read and find out in the next few chapters._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlCastle_

Well, still no beta-reader...I think there won't be any beta-reader any time soon, so all mistakes are mine :)

* * *

_3 hours later…_

**They were walking up and down the hallway, when a contraction hit Kate.** She pressed her hand in her belly. "Castle", she whispered, "I think the contractions are coming faster."

He held her close. "I know. I can see. Shall we go back to your room?"

"No, I want to walk. I just wanted to know, if I'm right."

"Okay." They carried on walking. It was quarter past six and they could see the sun rising above New York City. It was a beautiful sight.

* * *

**"Richard? Kate?", a familiar voice asked.**

They turned around. It was Martha.

"How are you feeling Kate?"

"I'm fine. The contractions start to come faster. That's good."

Martha smiled at her daughter in law. "Yes, that's good. EJ and your father are still sleeping. When did he arrive?"

"A few hours ago. He said he would stay until the babies are born."

"Ya, I can imagine that. Anyway, he's still sleeping with EJ in his arms."

Kate smiled as she had the picture of her father and EJ in her mind.

"Can I get you two something? Coffee, bear claws, tea?", Martha asked.

"Yes, coffee for me and tea and bear claws for Kate?", Castle answered.

"Sure. I'll be right back." And with that, Martha was gone.

* * *

**They stood there foe another minute or so and just watched the sun rise above New York City, then they went back to Kate's room.** The heavily pregnant laid back in her pillows and rested for a minute.

Castle just wanted to give her a kiss, when his iPhone vibrated on the nightstand beside Kate's bed. New texts from Lanie, Javier, Kevin and Victoria. They all asked how Kate was doing. He answered them all, that she was fine and that there was a little progress.

Victoria wrote back first. She wanted to come by in an hour.

"Victoria will be here in an hour", he told his wife.

"Okay", she replied and smiled. "You know what? I'm going to sleep a little bit. Wake me up, when Vicky arrives, will you?"

"Of course. Take a nap, you'll need the energy later."

Kate covered herself with the blanket and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Several minutes later Martha came back with the ordered coffee, tea and bear claws.** She gave the hot liquid to her son and placed the tea and bear claws on the nightstand. "When did she doze off to sleep?"

"A few minutes ago. She needs her beauty sleep", he joked.

Martha smiled at her ridiculous son.

* * *

**An hour later Victoria arrived.** She asked a nurse for the way and was shown the way to her Detective's room. Castle and his mother were sitting and chatting beside a sleeping Kate. She knocked on the door lightly and stepped in.

"Sir", Castle greeted her.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Rodgers", she said.

"It's lovely to see you, Victoria", Martha told her.

"Thank you, I can give that right back to you. How is Kate?"

"She's fine. I should wake her up, probably."

Victoria stopped him abruptly. "No, let her sleep Castle. She'll need her energy later. Since when are you here?"

"Um…a couple of hours. Midnight, maybe", Castle replied.

"That is a pretty long time."

"Yes. I think Kate is a bit worried about it."

"I am not", a sleepy voice said.

They all turned their heads towards Kate.

"Victoria, hi."

"Hello Kate."

"How long are you already here?"

"A couple of minutes."

Kate glared at her husband.

"I told him to let you sleep. Not his fault."

Kate nodded. "Is my tea still there?", she asked her husband.

"Of course it is, but I don't think it is hot anymore."

""Not a problem, Rick, I just want to drink something."

He handed her the now cold tea and she drank a few sips.

Thank you for the tea, Martha", Kate said.

The older Lady smiled at her daughter in law. "The bear claws are still there, too."

"Great."

* * *

R&R please! :)

_And as you may can see, I really love Captain Gates! She is a great character and she is a little bit like Beckett, in a way. First time I saw Penny will play Captain Gates, I was so happy! I saw her a few times before and loved her, and now she's playing in my fav tv series. How much better can it be? And god, am I happy that she's having Twitter! She's always such a kind and lovely woman. And I really love to talk to her via Twitter :) Do you know what kind of a happy dance I danced when she followed me? Nah, you can't imagine. My parents still think I'm crazy :) But I think they are okay with it. Can't wait to hopefully see her next year in July, when my dad and I go on a trip through the US. Of course we will be in Los Angeles, for a whole five days. I will camp in front of the Studio, if needed :D_


	6. Welcome :)

_Okay, here we go. Chapter six. What do you think are they going to have? A little girl and a boy? Two boys? Two girls?_

_Read to find out :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGrilCastle_

Any mistakes are mine :)

* * *

**_PS: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! It feels great, that you like the story!_**

* * *

_Another few hours later…_

**"Ms. Castle, good to see you again, today.** How are you feeling?", Dr. Cuttler asked.

"Fine, it hurts. I guess that's good, isn't it?", Kate replied.

"Yes it is. Let's have a look how far you are." The doctor checked her. "Oh, you nearly reached ten centimeters, that is pretty good. I give you half an hour and then you are going to push. Do we have a deal, Kate?"

"Yes! That's great." Kate had a bright smile on her lips, as she looked to her partner. "We are going to see our kids soon."

"We are going to see our kids", he repeated.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

**"God, this hurts…", she moaned and caressed her belly with her hand.**

"I'm sorry…", he said slowly.

Kate looked irritated. "What are you sorry for?"

"This. That you are in pain…"

She rolled her eyes. "Men", she said. "Castle, it was our idea to have another baby. Fifty percent my fault. Can you please concentrate?"

"Of course. Shall I go and get Dr. Cuttler?"

"Yes, please. I want to have these kids within the next hour."

"I know. Me, too." He got up and left her alone.

She breathed deeply. She tried to relax, but she couldn't. She was too nervous. She wanted this so badly. She wanted to hold her kids in her arms so badly. She couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

**Finally he came back with Dr. Cuttler and a nurse.**

"You are in labor, good", she stated, "are the contractions strong?"

"It's okay. It hurts, but not that bad."

"Okay, that's okay. Nurse Thompson, your husband and I are going to stay with you from now on. Let me make a scan, so we can check on your little babies", Dr. Cuttler explained.

"Okay."

She made a quick scan. "See, they are all healthy and willingly to be born", she said and pointed to the monitor. Kate smiled brightly.

"Yes. God, they look so cute."

"And they are going to look a lot more cute, once you hold them in your arms", the Doctor added.

* * *

**"Okay, breath in and out, Kate, we've got this!", Dr. Cuttler said.**

Kate tried to breath in and out slowly, but it was just too much pain. "I can't…it hurts too…ouch!"

"Okay, you're doing great Kate."

Nurse Thompson smiled at the strong woman.

"You can press with the next contraction, that fine with you?", Dr. Cuttler asked.

"Yes, yes! I'm perfectly fine with that." Kate closed her eyes and felt the contraction hit her. She pressed until her face turned red and she gasped for air.

"That was great. If you keep that up, you will have given birth to your twins in no time."

Richard smiled at his wife. "Have I told you that I love you, lately?"

"Yes. I'd love to tell you the same, but I am in too much pain to love you at the moment", she said with a smile.

"That is okay. You can scream at me and tell me that you hate me, just like last time. It's okay for me, cause I know, that you will always love me", he replied.

She wanted to smile at him, but the next contraction hit her. She pressed and tried to catch her breath afterwards.

"I think I can see a small head here, Kate", the doctor announced.

The young woman breathed fast. "Oh god…", she screamed and pressed again.

"Great. Keep that up! You are nearly done!", Dr. Cuttler called from between her legs.

She pressed as hard as she could. It hurt like hell, but she refused to take any medication. She didn't want any drugs.

"Good! Good! Take a break and breath. You are nearly done. Two or three contractions and your little one is born."

"Okay", Kate said in a low voice and took a few breaths. She looked to her husband. "You are right, I will always love you, Rick."

He kissed her lightly. "I know. Me, too. I will always love you. You are doing great by the way, you didn't scream at me or have tried to insult me otherwise."

"I can…ouch! Ouch! Hell, no…", she moaned. With the contraction hitting her, she pressed. The pain was overwhelming. "Oh god...sweet Jesus! Why does that hurt so much?"

"You're doing great, my love." He brushed her wet hair our of her sweaty face.

She glared at him. "Don't you dare touch me! This is all your fault! You and your stupid penis!"

Seconds later she heard her little baby screaming.

"Congratulations, Ms. Castle. You have one healthy, cute and little son here", she said and showed her the screaming baby, before she gave it to the nurse. She took the little boy and tugged him in a towel, before she left the room with the screaming baby.

"One is delivered, now we are going to deliver #2. Let's go", Dr. Cuttler said with a smile. "You have done a great job so far, Kate."

* * *

**"Okay, push!"**

The contraction hit her. It was a few minutes ago, that her little son was born. The other baby seemed to take things a little slow. She pressed as hard as she could, she badly wanted to see her baby.

And so did Richard. He bravely held his wife's hand, even though he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He was so proud of her.

"Oh god…", she moaned. She stopped counting moaning 'oh god' after the tenth time, but she felt like it was the only two words, she could remember at the moment.

The contraction hit her and she pushed. Another thing she had lost count of. She couldn't remember how many times she had pushed today, but she assumed it was more than enough. She wanted her kid to be a bit nice to mommy. She wanted her kid to stop protesting against being born. If it was after her, this second baby was a girl. And she would go pretty much after her mother. Stubborn baby.

"Okay Kate. Relax. This one is protesting a bit."

"Ya, I think so, too. I bet it is a girl. She is as stubborn as I am."

Richard smiled at his wife. "Great, I told you I wanted to have another mini-version of you."

"Very funny Mr. Castle. Next time you can press them out", she shot back.

"Next time?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So you want more kids?"

"Castle!", she moaned, "we don't have to discuss that now."

"No, I think we have to. You want more kids?", he repeated.

"Fine. Yes, I maybe want to have another kid. Are you happy now?"

"I was already happy, my love."

She wished she could just kiss him right now, but she also tried to be angry with him.

"You guys are really great, but before you make another baby, we may give Kate a chance to press this one out?", Dr. Cuttler suggested with a smile on her lips.

"Of course", Richard said and smiled at his wife. He kept caressed his wife's hand patiently.

* * *

**The next contraction hit the young woman and she screamed and pushed.**

"Okay Kate, I can see the head. You are nearly done. A few minutes and you can relax, okay?"

"Okay."

They waited until the next contraction hit her, then Dr. Cuttler told her to push. Kate pushed as hard as she could and a few minutes later, she heard her second baby scream loudly.

"Congratulations Ms. Castle. This is one strong and stubborn little girl. She is a little bigger than her brother."

Kate smiled at the little screaming baby. Dr. Cuttler tugged her in a warm towel and handed Kate the baby. The littler girl calmed down when she felt her mother's heartbeat. She began to smile and opened her eyes. Kate smiled proudly at the little baby in her arms. "She's beautiful, Rick."

"Yes, she is. She really looks like you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Carefully she ran her fingers over her little head.

* * *

_I don't have much training writing birthing scenes in english...can't always find every word :D Silly me..._

_I hope you liked the chapter. I think there will be one or two more._

_In the next chapter there are going to be a lot more persons... :D_


	7. Bella and Alex

_Sorry for the delay of updates...I was a bit busy, but we will get our Christmas Holidays next Wednesday!_

_So...here we go with a little update, I promise to upload at least two chapters until Christmas!_

_I hope you are going to like the newborns names! I just love them...if I post more FF, you will get to know it. I ALWAYS use the same names...weird, but I just love the names! And they mostly get a girl as their first kid and her name is always 'Emily Johanna'. And I love the name 'Alexander' and 'Isabella' or 'Anabelle'. Okay...this has nothing to do with this story...tmi :D lol_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlCastle_

No beta-reader...

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"May I introduce you to Isabella Katherine Castle and Alexander James Castle", the proud father said and hold his little son in his arms. EJ sat between her mothers legs and watched her mother with her newborn little sister.

"Mommy? When can we go home? I'm tired."

"In a few days. I have to stay here with your little siblings for a few days and then we can go home."

"Okay." Jim stepped in beside his daughter. "God, she is so tiny and sweet and she looks just like you", he said in a low voice.

"She does?"

"She does."

Kate smiled at the little newborn in her arms. "Do you want to hold her?"

"If I am allowed to."

"Dad", she laughed, "just take her and walk a little around with her. She loves to be carried around."

Jim carefully lifted the little girl out of his daughter's arms. "She really is beautiful."

Rick turned to his wife. "You want to hold your son instead?"

Kate laughed for a second and took the little boy from her husband. "Hey there, little one."

The little boy smiled at his mother.

"Yeah, where is my little boy?"

"Can I touch him, mommy?", EJ asked.

"Of course. Just be careful, he's just a newborn."

"Okay." The girl carefully touched her brother's cheek. "Hey Alex", she said and smiled at her little brother.

"Mommy? Will you love him more than me?"

Kate nearly forgot how to breath. "What? No, oh no. You will always be our little princess. We will always love you, EJ. Always. We don't love them more than you, or the other way round, we love all of our three kids. They will need some extra attention, because the need daddy and me a lot more than you at the moment, but that's just until they can crawl and eat by themselves. But we are always there for you, okay?"

"Okay. Can I help you and pay attention to them, too?"

"Of course you can. You can help us taking care of them. We need to change their diapers, I have to feed them and a lot of other things. You can play with them when they are a little older."

"Can I babysit them?"

"Yes, when they are older."

"Cool."

Kate smiled at her oldest daughter. "You are going to be one great big sister, you know that?"

The little girl blushed a bit and nodded. "Okay."

Kate kissed her on her hair.

"Do you have to breastfeed them?"

Kate looked a bit puzzled. "Yes…who told you that?"

"Gram said you have to breastfeed newborns."

"Okay. Your Grams is right. I have to breastfeed them. They don't know the food we are eating, they only know milk."

"Did you breastfeed me, too?"

"Of course I did. And that for a pretty long time."

"Can you show me?"

"Later. I fed them before your grams and you came in, they have to sleep now. I can show you when I feed them later."

"Okay. Can I go to the cantina with Grams?"

"Of course. Could you get me some chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"See ya mommy!"

Martha took the little girl to the cantina.

* * *

_I bet you all already heard from the massacre in Newtown, CT. It's so awful...imagine that was your kid, sibling or friend..._

_All that little angels have done was getting up and going to school and then they were shot...they haven't done anything wrong..._

_I wish I could do something to help their families and friends. The poor families and kids..._

_#RIPLittleAngels_


	8. Hospital & Epilog

_So sorry for the delay in Updates...we have written some important test last week, but now we do have Winter Holidays! Thank god!_

_But, I also didn't know what to write..._

_xoxo_

_OneWriterGirlCastle_

* * *

_I appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you for taking time to write them! :)_

Any mistakes are mine!

* * *

**"Rick?"**

He came to her. "What is it, love?"

"I think she's worried. This all…I mean…"

"Ya, I know. I will talk to her. She will get through it."

"Okay", she nodded. She passed their newborn son to him and relaxed a bit. She watched her father with his second granddaughter.

"I'm glad she doesn't scream much", she said in a low voice.

"Mmhh, yeah. She's a great baby. Your mother would have loved her, Katie."

"I guess so, yeah."

"You want her back?"

"Yes, please."

Jim passed his granddaughter back to her mother and smiled.

"They are so sweet, Katie."

"I know. They really are. Don't forget they have Caskett-genes."

"How could I, Katie?" He pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I think I'll search for Martha and EJ. Rick, can I get you a coffee?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Jim."

Jim left the little family alone and went to search for Martha and his oldest granddaughter.

* * *

**"What do you think we should do now, Ms. Castle?"**

"I don't know, Castle. I just know, that I'm a bit scared."

He put his son into his little curb and sat down next to his wife.

"Hey, it's okay. She'll come round. She knows that we love her, Kate."

"Yeah, I do know that, but what if…"

"Don't even think about that. Please? We will make her know. She loves her little siblings." He kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you."

"Always."

The little girl in Kate's arms started crying. Kate sighted began to rock her slowly. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Ooh, I think somebody is hungry, here", Richard said with a bright smile on his face.

"Ya, that may be true", Kate said and opened her shirt a little bit, so that she could breastfeed her newborn.

Richard sat beside her and watched his wife. She was wonderful with their kids. She had been wonderful with EJ and now she's wonderful with their newborn twins.

* * *

**Nearly half an hour later, Martha, EJ and Jim came back.** With them were Victoria and Lanie.

Lanie ran to her best friend and hugged her bone crashing. "It's so good to see you, girlfriend!"

Kate smiled at the M.E. "Thank you. Likewise. How are you?"

"I should be asking you how you are. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great. Glad that they are sleeping right now."

Victoria stepped closer to the twins' beds. She looked at the little girl. "She is wonderful, Kate."

"She is. She truly is."

"And she looks just like her mother", Castle added.

The three woman laughed.

* * *

**~ EPILOG ~**

* * *

_A year later…_

**"Mommy!", Bella cried out as she tried to reach the table.**

Kate carefully watched the little girl from a few feet distance. She smiled at her 13-month-old. She was full of energy.

"Mommy, look!"

Kate watched the little girl and signaled her, that she was watching. Bella smiled back and seated herself, before she clapped with her hands. Kate walked over to her little girl.

"That was great, Bella", she said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hungry."

"Of course you are. We still have some cookies. I think you deserve one. Do you want a cookie?"

"Cookie!"

"Okay. You stay here and mommy gets you a cookie, okay?"

"Okay."

Bella watched her mother disappear in the kitchen, seconds before she came back with a cookie in her hand. Kate took the seat next to Bella and gave the cookie to the little girl.

Kate watched out for Alexander. "Bella? Where is Alex?"

The girl scanned the room and shook her head.

"Okay. I will search him. Will you stay here for a second, please?"

The girl nodded.

Kate got up from her seat and called out for her little son. When he didn't answer, she called out for her husband.

"What's the matter, Katie?"

"Do you know where Alex is?"

"I…um..no?"

"You were supposed to look after him!"

"I know…I'm sorry. Maybe he is in our bedroom? Or asleep on the couch?" He went into their bedroom. "No. No Alex here."

"Shit…"

"Hey, calm down. He has to be here. Have you asked EJ yet?"

She shook her head.

"EJ, do you know where your little brother is?"

A few seconds later, the four-year-old appeared on the stairs.

"Alex is here…I think he climbed up the stairs. He's in my room, mommy. I didn't know how to take him back downstairs. Are you angry with me?"

"God, no! No, we are not angry with you. You did perfectly fine, EJ. Mommy was just a bit scared. Do you want to play a bit with your little brother?"

"Sure!" She ran back to her room and Kate heard the door closing.

Rick put his arms around his wife. "I'll take care of him better, next time. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay." She kissed him tenderly. "I better go and play with Bella. I think she finished her cookie."

Richard nodded and kissed her again, before he let her go.

"You wanna play with mommy?"

"Game?", Bella asked.

"Yes, we are going to play a game."

The little girl smiled and put her arms up towards her mother. Kate picked the girl up and went to the living room with her. She put her down on the couch and took the animal book.

* * *

_I know, I know...I shall continue, but it feels right to end the story here...I dunno what to write, too..._

_I'm already thinking of the next story. I may will even translate my over 100 chapter story, which is a Trilogy at the moment. I'm already writing the 4th part of it. But it's german, so I guess I will have to translate it. Will take me a lot of time. A half a year per 40 chapters, perhaps._

_I hope you all enjoyed this story, since it is my first english story. :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlCastle_


End file.
